Growing Shadows
by Lodke-Veritas
Summary: Honorary Titans, The Kid Flash and Jinx, discover a new superpowered Teen who brings news of a great evil that has already started to wrap it's evil claw around the world.
1. Shadows in Dust

Disclaimer: I do not Own The Teen Titans or any of the DC affiliated names and or products, the only thing I claim is this story line, and my character which I made up

Note to the reader: I have not seen all of the Teen Titans episodes but I am an avid fan. If you notice any discrepancies please let me know.

Prologue: Shadows in Dust

The kid flash walked slowly, in his mind it was practically unbearable to be moving so slowly, but Jinx walked next to him holding his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder, she was the only thing keeping him glued to the ground. It had been a long time since the two of them had returned to Jump city. For the past month the two of them had kept away from any of the Titans and they had both 'lost' their communicators. They had never been closer; unfortunately, their shortsighted decision of losing the communicators left them in a bit of a predicament when they found another superhuman in the suburbs nearly a hundred miles from Gotham.

Jinx and Flash had just reached the town's city limits riding in the back of a pick up that had decided to pick them up on the side of a country road. Flash's head lolled back against the window and Jinx's head rested in his lap as the wind whipped their hair. Flash could feel the truck slow down and shook Jinx's shoulder, even though he knew she was already awake.

She righted herself in the bed of the truck and began to stand as the man in the cab opened his door and came around back to open the tailgate. As soon as he did he started flapping his jaw, much to Jinx's distaste, "It's been a real honor to give you two a lift, I hope it helped in your mission, whatever I can do to help the super powers out!" His enthusiasm for helping two of the Teen Titans seemed unending.

"We really appreciate it," Flash said shaking his hand as he jumped down and lent his hand to help Jinx with the jump.

"The man's giant grin seemed to fade and he took a hasty look around, "Listen, I'd offer my home to you two, but I don't think the misses would appreciate that much, we're right on the outskirts of Genoa here. That building down the road a bit is an inn, I would recommend you two get a room before dark, you two have money right?" The overly generous man started to reach for his wallet.

"We are quite fine, sir, thank you," Jinx cut in, she still held Flash's hand.

"Well, as long as you two think you will be fine." The generous middle aged man shrugged and got back into the truck. The engine turned over and the air was suddenly filled with the beats of country music. With a puff of exhaust and a revving of the engine the white pick up truck faded into the distance with the music right behind it.

"We could've used the money, y'know," Flash whispered into Jinx's ear.

"Yea but I hate being in debt to people," She answered quietly

"He was giving it TO US! No Debt." Flash smiled good-naturedly, his blue eyes shining.

"Well, we can spend the night under the stars, how about that?" Her pink eyes seemed eager. She held both of Flash's hands and swayed towards and away from him as she waited for his response.

"It always makes my joints stiff to sleep outside, now we gotta find a place soon too."

"That shouldn't be a problem for you." A coy smile painted her lips. Flash could do nothing but let a modest smile break his features.

"Be back in a flash." He zoomed off in several directions at once it seemed and Jinx just giggled to herself as she saw him zipping back and forth across the street ahead of her. She turned to the west and saw the sun sinking to the horizon, based on the sun it must have been about seven and the orange globe had fallen into a rapid decline.

Her eyes caught movement in the trees to her right and she whipped around preparing several unlucky spells in her mind. Her eyes searched the brush but found nothing, still she couldn't help the feeling of being watched. The longer she stared into the shadows, the longer she thought she saw someone.

"He-."

"AHHHH!" Jinx's shrill scream echoed into the night air.

"Ahhh!"

"Jeez, Flash, don't do that."

"Do what?"

Jinx shot him a look that said he should know what he did, "Never mind. Did you find a place to sleep?"

"Yea there's a hill in a clearing just outside of the local high-school that looks good, soft grass."

"Good, lets get going." Jinx locked her arm in Flash's and they started off to their destination, "You know, I was thinking, we should really get rid of these outfits. I'm sick of people thinking we're so great."

"Y'know, even without the costumes, you're still pretty recognizable…"

Flash had been right, this was a nice spot, the sun had just gone down and the two of them were left in the heated embrace of dusk as lady night began to sweep over the world.

Flash's head of unruly hear rested on Jinx's stomach as she watched the clouds swim by. They had been out of touch with the Titan's for about two weeks now and Jinx had never felt so free, ever since leaving the Hive Five she had had almost no duties except for what the titan's had thrown at flash, and now that she had convinced him that they needed a little vacation, she had him all to herself. She had never felt so close to anyone before, he knew almost everything about her past and she, his. She felt as if she could always be by his side and just be happy there. With a sigh she started to toy with the boy's brown hair, deep in her own thoughts.

She was almost asleep, on the border between reality where she was a former villain cast out by her family, to her world of fantasy where all that mattered was her and Flash. Flash jolted upwards staring into the surrounding trees, and Jinx instantly noticed his departure from lack of warmth on her belly.

"Do you feel that?" Flash whispered into the darkness.

"Now that you mention it, I do." She realized that a cold wind had been slowly picking up and it had brought large clouds that had almost completely blocked out the light of the stars and moon. Not only was it a cold wind, but it brought with it this force that was pushing against her mind, trying to invade into her thoughts, "At least we still have the street lights."

Almost as if on cue the street lights down at the end of the roads started to dim as if something had smothered the light.

"I don't like this, Jinx., cut it out." Flash let out with a nervous chuckle, trying to convince himself that it was some trick of his good friend.

"It's not me, Flash I swear." The lights continued to diminish in a pattern from both ends of the street. As the darkness grew heavier the force pushing itself into their minds grew stronger. Jinx held one hand to her head and tried to banish the presence from her mind. It was then that the voices started.

Gibberish just below the volume level where it could be understood, voices of all types called out to them in unheard words.

"What is it?" Flash said whispered nervously.

"I don't know, there's no magical aura, but those voices, those horrid voices, they're coming from all around us!" At this point the moon stopped giving off all light as the thick clouds overhead gathered into a mass that blotted out the sky from horizon to horizon. Blackness covered everything; the meager light that had allowed the couple to see disappeared. In the dark Jinx felt for Flash's hand and squeezed it tightly, he returned the pressure with fervent need. The pink haired girl held up her other hand and whispered "Lumos" A slowly intensifying purplish pink glow surrounded her upheld hand until it created a circle ten foot in diameter of light.

"I didn't know you could do that." Flash smiled, relaxed that they had light to see by, even if it was only a limited distance.

"Easiest spell in the book," Jinx smiled back and then returned to examining the darkness about them. The darkness was deep enough to rival that of Raven's telekinetic powers. "Lets see if I can make this light any stronger." Jinx mentally found the link to her mind that was siphoning off her energy into the light and tried to make it stronger, the light immediately expanded out another five feet, she wished it hadn't.

"What the f-"

Loud screeches filled the air, causing Flash to put both hands over his hears and leaving Jinx trying to do the same and keep the light glowing. Before them stood an army of creatures that looked almost human. Lopsided bodies all twitching in the light, screeching from mouths that didn't move. Globular eyes glared pink reflections back as they took in the light. Their grey skin slimy and glistening in the light revealed the mass of muscles beneath as they twitched.

Her voice filled with disgusted wonder, "What are they, they're all around us." The two Titan's necks swiveled in all directions trying to watch all the strange creatures at once. One of the beasts took a step forward, then another slowly climbing up the hill towards them. As it came closer Jinx tried to shrink away behind Flash and hid behind him, using him as a barrier between the strange creature and her.

Flash, trying to be courageous in front of the pink haired witch, held up his arms as if to block the way to her and yelled over their screeching, " What do you want with us?" The grey skinned humanoid didn't stop, he just kept coming closer and closer until he was mere steps from Flash, the shrieking still continuing.

Flash began to take a step forward as if to attack this thing, but as he did the air resounded as the army of unknowns all took a singular step forward, "You ready, Jinx?"

She nodded and started to prepare her spiritual energy to be transformed into several spells.

"Go!"

"Oh, Gods no, they found somebody outside" A solitary voice mumbled in the darkness. The creatures' shrieks filled the air of Genoa. Within the homes of Genoa people sat frozen in whatever they had been doing, some prayed, some cursed, but one dared to walk the streets.

Time moved slowly when you were fighting for your life, no, scratch that, it seemed to move slowly. You could see the attacks coming, but you moved no faster to dodge them, that fist you swear was coming at you an hour ago still hits you a second later. Jinx stood atop the hill, chanting various curses and spells. Around her the ground erupted in gouts of purple flame and black and purple lightning struck the earth where these beasts stood. They didn't stop coming though. She could see her handiwork, the burnt and charred corpses of the assailants some still warm with smoke rising from the crisping flesh, as well as Flash's, those creatures with bones jutting painfully from their slimy gray skin or the ones with massive dents where their skulls or chest cavities had been caved in. Corpses fell about them, but the army never ended, hundreds had been killed in the blender of powers that was Jinx and Flash, these things were no stronger than normal people. Yet, with all that had died, still more flooded at them.

They would surge forward, then recede, then surge forward farther in, like the tide on a beach, but the only light was the startlingly pink lightning strikes. Finally the waters flooded until Flash had but a five foot radius in which to act and Jinx was reduced to using shockwaves, having nearly singed Flash in an attempt to strike the victim of his fierce blows.

The battle was winding down, the two teens were running out of energy, Flash had visibly slowed down and Jinx could barely summon the strength to make her spells work anymore. Flash still zoomed about, but he was no faster than a normal human now. As he went to attack another of the creatures Jinx saw one fall, but another came from behind him and began to strangle him. Flash clutched at the slick hands throttling him, but his gloves just slid off unable to get a grip on the hideous being's flesh. He kicked and elbowed, throwing limbs wherever he could as he tried frantically to gain breath. Finally his face turned blue, his knees buckled and he fell sprawled on the ground,

A girl's enraged scream flew from Jinx's mouth. Wrath filled her soul and fear's icy claw grasped her heart. The air began to crackle with purple energy, her eyes glowed with power that leaked from them like smoke. She spoke no magic words, she opened herself to the true essence of her power and let if flow through her into the unending flood. The light started small, in the palm of her upturned hand, but it grew until it encased all of her hand, the orb kept expanding, her arm, then her entire body. She was a black silhouette in the core of the great ball of power. It ate up the ground beneath her feet. The power grew and grew, the legion stared at her, not knowing what to do.

One took a step into the power, but in a flash was turned to dust, "Today," Jinx spoke quietly, "Is not your lucky day." With a scream her body released the energy into a shockwave that rippled through the ranks of her enemies. She fell from her suspended state at the center of the orb and fell to the crater it had created, Flash had rolled to the lowest point. Jinx fell to her knees, her outfit giving off tendrils of smoke, "I did it Flash," She cupped his face, "I did it, we won."

His eyes opened slowly as he came to, "No, Jinx, you didn't." He lifted his hand to point at the rim of the crater. There the creatures stood gazing at the exhausted teens. Flash began to try and stand, but Jinx held him down, as if she were going to protect him. Both were half delirious from exhaustion, both had gained injuries from the intense fight. They would never give up.

Right as the first being took a step toward them, the clouds above parted. A lone stream of light broke through as the moon peaked out of the blackness. The creatures recoiled from the moonlight as though it burned them. The two welcomed this effect, they took this reprieve to try and gather their strength. They stood, now back to back, waiting, watching for their enemies to make the first move.

None of the participants below saw the figure against the light of the moon, none saw the winged creature as it descended and landed among the ranks of the battalion of violent creatures. They recoiled from this new creature like they did from the moonlight. It attacked the legion. Slaying them with a wicked scythe and aided by their fear of it, the new creature carved a path of black blood to the crater. The wall parted before it until it stood on the lip of the crater. That is when Flash saw him.

He wore a black coat that covered his body and billowed behind him in a non-existent wind. Hiking boots caked in dirt had his black pants tucked into them, at his waist he wore a belt that seemed to be made of compartments. A tight red shirt clung to his skinny body. Medium length hair obscured his eyes, but there was one thing that stuck out. Wings, giant wings with crimson feathers were folded at his back.

Flash felt his unseen eyes analyzing them. Without a warning the scythe he grasped in his right hand swung outward, the blade severed the head of the creature. It rolled down the slope towards the couple at the bottom. When it hit Jinx's foot she jumped back and looked up at the source. The one who stood watching smiled. He raised the black scythe above his head and it captured the moonlight within its blade. He beckoned for the two of them to come forward and follow.

Jinx took a step forward, and so did Flash, but both had miscalculated their strength, now that their adrenaline was gone, Jinx collapsed into a half-sleeping state, Flash was right behind her. The last thing he saw was this…angel…coming down the slopes with the demons right behind him.


	2. Angels And Demons

**Disclaimer**: I hold no claim to the Teen Titans.

**Chapter** **One**: _Angels and Demons_

The dirt of the crater crumbled and slid down the slope beneath the angel's feet. Heavy boots left harsh imprints in the soft dirt, churned raw by the witch's powers. The forces of darkness were right on his heels, almost overtaking him in the shining moonlight. They flowed downward like water over a cliff, the mutilated figures rushed into the open earth.

The angel was not overcome; one great leap with wings spread wide brought him to where the two Titans lay unconscious.

One of the creatures had managed to get to Jinx and had one hand around her ankle. Its eyes filled with fear as it saw the angel whose wings glowed crimson in the moonlight.

A pale white hand grasped the grey being's throat in a stranglehold. The screams were ungodly, but they held the other evils at bay, it entranced them to watch one of their own struggle for life. The angel forced the creature onto its back; it kicked and thrashed throwing gouts of dirt in every direction as it tried to free itself. Tentacles of smoke rose from its grey skin and the flesh had taken on the burning red of coals. The skin then turned black, its muscles eased, the thrashing stopped. Life had left the pawn.

Any substance left the creature, its body turned to ash, and its remnants were caught up in the nights wind. The angel now turned and looked at each of the surrounding creatures in the eye; they stood there, eyes cloudy, dazed.

The angel stood defiant, the butt of his scythe planted in the dirt. He stood against an army, he felt fear grow in his belly and quelled it, he stood ready. Nothing moved in the night, the demons had stopped their screeching.

"Who sent you?"

A voice, slow and reptilian answered the angel's query, "Your father."

"He's not my father. He has no claim to it, blood or otherwise."

Silence

"I know you possess the people of Genoa, why do you come out for these two?"

Silence

"Legion, in the name of your father I command you! Answer me!" Command filled the angel's voice.

A hateful hiss, "Father wanted humansssss better than the people we now posssssesssss."

"For what?"

The response was grudging, but the demon had to answer, this mortal knew its name. He hated this mortal, despised him, wanted to bathe in his blood and feed upon ruined flesh. But he knew his name, so he obeyed, "The beginning."

"Explain yourself, Legion!" When the demon refused to respond the angel took a step forward, swinging his sinister scythe in a wide arc ready to bring it down upon another part of Legion's army, "I know this will hurt you Legion, you don't want to lose another, do you."

That same reptilian voice spoke from everywhere and nowhere, "Mamnon." Amusement touched its voice, but in that one simple word fell on the angel's ears like a judges gavel condemning a criminal to death. A deep resounding chuckle, "Your father is coming, and you cannot stop him." The demons began to surround the angel with wilting wings, "We will let you live thisss night, because Mamnon willsss it, but we will meet again, before the end timesss, and we will trample you under foot until the earth iss ssssodden with your blood!"

"I haven't given up yet, demon, you forget, we are in my world, here you bow to mortals." In an instant an incantation was on his lips to send Legion back where he came from. The angel uttered the words, he felt his energy draining from him, cutting Legions essence from the people in Genoa it had once inhabited. The physical battle had turned into a battle of wills.

Dark energy pushing against the angel's, a sheer battle of spiritual might. The angel knew the demon didn't belong in this plane of existence, he knew that Legion had been defeated before, but that did not weaken its hold upon the souls of the infected people of Genoa. For a time the two stood without movement, their wills battling outside of their own flesh. Then the angel felt the demon's will give way, like a blade through butter, the angel severed the demon's connection to the townspeople.

The bodies of Legion froze, muscles now locked where they stood. Come dawn the bodies would turn to ash in the new light of the sun leaving the crater as the only proof of anything extraordinary having taken place.

The angel bent and grabbed Jinx by the waist and hoisted her up onto his shoulder and then lifted Flash by the collar of his uniform. He picked his way through the frozen corpses, the amount of energy he had used to sever Legion was greater than he had thought. The Titans savior needed to rest and restore himself.

The three teens moved down the street, one dragged, one carried, and the third putting all his energy into each next step. The three disappeared into the shadows of the buildings, and in their wake the streetlights flickered on.

End Chapter One.

Thanks Shay for the compliments, sry it took so long to update.


End file.
